he promised me a home
by re707
Summary: Yifan menawarkan segalanya untuk Junmyeon; Junmyeon hanya ingin Yifan bersungguh-sungguh satu kali ini saja. / exo; krisho. fanmyeon. oneshot. au.


_**he promised me a home  
**_ _a kris/suho fanfiction_

written by **king** of **re707  
** cover image by **king** of **re707**

 _no profits are taken from this fictional work,  
_ _all rights reserved._

 _®2016/2017._

* * *

Junmyeon jarang sekali peduli dengan tahun baru sebelumnya. Ada sedikit toleransi untuk Natal karena keluarganya merayakan jadi mau tidak mau dia juga harus ikut dalam serangkaian acaranya; makan malam bersama, buka kado, misa, dan lain-lain.

Tapi tahun baru hanyalah _tahun baru_ bagi Junmyeon. Sebatas judul, sebatas _nama_ dari hari pertama di tanggalan baru. Tahun baru tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali sedikit doa dan rutinitas yang diulang-ulang sampai kepalanya bosan; kecuali sebuah penanda bahwa waktu terus berputar dan masih banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya.

Ketika tahu itu, Yifan Wu tertawa kencang dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Junmyeon dengan harapan tawanya akan mereda. Junmyeon tidak paham mengapa Yifan harus tertawa sekeras itu? Lelaki tinggi itu tidak menjawab untuk beberapa waktu, ia hanya mempertahankan senyum lebarnya kepada Junmyeon sementara terus-terusan menepukkan telapaknya yang besar ke bahu kecil Junmyeon.

Jadi, dengan sebuah tarikan pelan di pergelangan tangan Junmyeon, Yifan membawa pemuda sederhana itu melewati rintik salju yang mulai mereda. Cuacanya sangat dingin walau butir-butir kristal putih itu tidak sebanyak hari-hari kemarin. Deru angin mengulur kesana-kemari dengan suhu yang tidak manusiawi. Yifan tidak terlihat terganggu sementara Junmyeon menggigil di dalam jaketnya yang berlapis-lapis; giginya bergemeletuk kedinginan.

"Kau seharusnya melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan di waktu-waktu sekitar tahun baru, Junmyeon," ungkap Yifan ketika mereka melalui sebuah toko yang memiliki lampu berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Suaranya tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Junmyeon menoleh dengan cepat kepada kolega yang dikenalnya dari salah satu acara kemanusiaan fakultas pekan lalu itu. "Yifan, kau tahu aku lebih sibuk daripada dosen-dosen yang selalu membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya," sahut Junmyeon; menyatukan tangan di depan perut dan menarik tangan kanannya yang berada di atas ke dada, mendemonstrasikan tumpukan yang dimaksud.

Yifan mendengus, "Omong kosong.", dan pria yang lebih pendek menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada yang seharusnya sibuk di perayaan tahun baru."

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal. Yifan tidak menyadarinya dan justru bersiul-siul pelan. "Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, Yifan," — keluar sebagai sebuah gumaman yang tidak terlalu jelas. Mungkin lelaki tinggi itu mendengarnya, hingga ia sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Memang, apa yang kau lakukan di tahun baru? Pesta? Dasar hedon," sambung Junmyeon, kali ini lebih jelas.

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di bawah payung yang mulai tertimbun gumpalan-gumpalan putih. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerang, ada sedikit kalor yang merambat dari pijaran itu yang membuat Junmyeon mendesah lega. Kafe-kafe yang sepi pengunjung diisi oleh karyawan-karyawannya sendiri, bersenda gurau di meja-meja kosong seraya saling berpegangan tangan.

Mereka mungkin sedang bercengkerama dengan sangat menyenangkan hingga Junmyeon yang ada di luar ruangan saja bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatannya. Itu sangat membantu. Walau sedikit, Junmyeon tak lagi merasakan jemarinya membeku di balik lapisan jaketnya. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil yang mengepulkan asap-asap putih, seiring karbon dioksidanya yang didorong keluar.

Yifan berdecak. Tanpa komentar apa-apa, tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku jaket hitam milik pria yang lebih kecil di sampingnya; menarik jemari kecil yang menggigil itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Kalau kedinginan bilang saja, Junma, astaga."

Junmyeon tersentak, ia hampir menarik tangannya. Namun mau bilang apa, rasa panas yang menyengat permukaan kulit Junmyeon melalui tangan Yifan cenderung adiktif — begitu menyenangkan untuk membuat dirinya nyaman. Ia hampir protes, tapi niat itu lantas diurungkan karena percikan perasaan tersebut. Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya hela napas pelan, bersamaan dengan lengannya yang dibiarkan menggantung di luar saku.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya menikmati waktumu bersama orang-orang terdekat. Makan-makan, lah. Pesta, lah. _Game_ , lah. Dengan orang tua, saudara, kekasih, atau," Yifan mengendikkan bahu sebagai jeda sejenak. "entahlah — partner _one-night stand_ mu?"

Sukses membuat sebuah sikut menabrak rusuk Yifan, bibirnya mengaduh dan segera diusap-usap tempat Junmyeon melukainya. Cukup keras, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Yifan benar-benar kesakitan. Pemuda asal Guangzhou itu hanya meringis sementara Junmyeon menggerutu, "Jaga bicaramu, aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Yang lebih tinggi hanya mengangguk malas. Genggaman tangan mereka masih erat walau sikutan Junmyeon hampir melepasnya. "Iya, iya. Ya Tuhan. Kau sensitif sekali."

"Tapi, Myeon, memang kau tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargamu? Orang tuamu, setidaknya?" tanya Yifan akhirnya. Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, sejenak berpikir — lantas memberi anggukan sederhana yang membuat Yifan menarik kedua alisnya. Junmyeon mengembalikan sorot atensinya kembali ke Yifan. "Selalu. Selalu begitu. Tapi bagaimana hal membosankan seperti itu menjadi bagian dari _to-do_ _list_?"

Yifan justru mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menikmati makan malam dengan kedua orang tuamu? Bercerita-cerita tentang kesibukanmu sehari-hari? Kupikir itu sangat mengasikkan."

Junmyeon menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ketahuilah, orang tuaku lebih tertarik membicarakan tentang saham dan perusahaan daripada putranya."

"Wow, _shame_. Kau tidak beruntung sekali."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Aku tahu."

Junmyeon menghela napas — untuk kali yang entah berapa? — dan embus karbon dioksidanya menjadi embun pekat berwarna putih. Kedua tatapannya dengan malas menghindari sorot licik Yifan yang serasa menilainya dengan kasar. Mungkin sekarang Yifan sedang menertawainya dengan tawa yang tak kalah keras seperti di awal tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk menambatkan fokusnya kepada jalanan yang sepi dengan pendaran lampu dan sensasi hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Tapi, kau merayakan Natal, kan?" Yifan memperpendek deru napasnya. Junmyeon tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu. "Hanya makan malam kasual. Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Uap-uap yang keluar dari cerobong asap serupa dengan milik embus Yifan dan Junmyeon; mengepul, berwarna putih. Junmyeon menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya di balik saku, bibirnya membunyikan nominal angka secara samar. "Tidak ada buka kado?" Yifan bertanya dan Junmyeon menggeleng. "Ayahku menganggap itu kekanakan. Ibuku bilang Santa itu tidak ada."

Junmyeon mungkin terlambat menyadari, tapi Yifan mengeratkan tautannya pada Junmyeon, menekan kulit lembutnya ke atas Junmyeon — membuat rasa panas yang tadi sempat ada kembali, seolah seperti tersengat rasanya hingga Junmyeon hampir tersentak. "Masa kecilmu menyedihkan." Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Semua euforia yang terperangkap di dalam ruangan-ruangan toko yang terbatas kaca terasa sangat jauh. Sengatan-sengatan yang tadi bisa ditangkapnya dengan mudah perlahan dikalahkan oleh kulit Yifan yang terasa lebih panas daripada apapun — mengalahkan kedua pipinya yang terasa terbakar. Dari jari-jari yang begitu kecil, menjalar perlahan hingga ujung kakinya. Sepertinya besok-besok Junmyeon tidak akan keberatan menunjuk Yifan sebagai penghangat pribadinya.

Eh, tidak. Coret itu. Orang bisa salah menafsirkan dan Junmyeon akan berada dalam masalah besar kalau sampai orang tuanya tahu kini dia lebih tertarik pada sesama.

"Besok-besok kau bisa mengajakku, Myeon, aku tidak akan keberatan," Yifan membuka suara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan perhatian Junmyeon kembali padanya tiba-tiba. Ada sebuah senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya. "Serius. Kasihan kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa bercerita tentang keseharianmu di makan malam."

Dari kalimatnya — tidak, _nada suara_ nya, — Junmyeon tahu bahwa Yifan bersungguh-sungguh. Di antara kentalnya sinisme yang berkubang di tatapan lelaki jangkung ini, ada sepercik ketulusan yang Junmyeon tangkap. Mungkin hanya sekerjap detik yang bisa dilewatkannya tanpa teliti kalau Junmyeon tidak peduli. Tapi dia baiknya peduli; dia menangkapnya.

Maka respon pertama yang menjawab Yifan adalah senyum Junmyeon. Tertekuk manis, dengan arti sungguhan — yang, semoga saja Yifan tidak terlalu dungu untuk paham. "Terima kasih. Aku mengapresiasi itu."

Yifan kembali ke pria arogan yang tadi menjadi topengnya. Mengangguk dengan sombongnya dan sebuah dengusan kecil. "Tapi traktir aku _chicken tender._ Tidak seru kalau kau hanya berbicara sementara aku harus mendengarnya hingga mengantuk."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, badannya tidak lagi terasa membeku dan giginya tak bergemeletuk sama sekali. Ia mengabaikan respon usil Yifan dan hanya mengiyakan, "Kalau itu maumu." dan Yifan memperdalam senyumnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak punya suatu agenda tetap yang kau lakukan di tahun baru?"

Junmyeon kembali memberi anggukan. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Yifan memutar bola matanya, Junmyeon memandangi sekitar. Udara makin dingin seiring langit yang makin mendekati warna hitam. Lampu-lampu berpendar makin terang, seolah hendak menjadi bulan-bulan kecil bagi titik-titik air yang terpantul di jalanan. Ini sudah cukup larut, satu-dua toko mulai mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu — menarik gorden ke jendela, menyembunyikan sisa-sisa canda tawa yang tadi terdiam di ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yifan menarik tangan Junmyeon dan ayunan langkahnya menjadi nol. Junmyeon sudah mengambil satu langkah ke depan, maka terpaksa dia berbalik untuk menghadap pria jangkung dengan surai pirang madu itu. Matanya penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Yifan _hampir_ melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Junmyeon — hanya untuk menahannya di antara sela-sela jari, menekan-nekan lembut buku-buku jari Junmyeon yang tidak terlindung apa-apa; membuat pola yang ritmenya terdengar acak di telinga Junmyeon. Kedua sorot tajam yang tersimpan di rongga matanya lurus ke arah air muka Junmyeon yang inosen. "Yifan, ada apa?" Tatapan itu membuat Junmyeon tidak nyaman — tidak nyaman karena dia tidak benar-benar bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam peta pikiran Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat sebuah rutinitas tahunan? — Kita lakukan setiap tahun baru, bagaimana?" Tepi bibir Yifan menarik kepada sebuah kurva, seolah dia sangat bangga dengan cetusan ide tersebut. Junmyeon tampak terkejut tapi dia berbohong kalau bilang tidak tertarik. "Rutinitas... seperti apa?"

Kontak kulit Yifan tidak lepas dari Junmyeon; justru makin intens, menata ketukan-ketukan yang terasa seperti campuran antara lagu klasik dan jazz. Mengalun-alun dalam tempo yang lembut, mengetuk-etuk dalam sentuhan yang halus. Buku-buku jari Junmyeon terasa seperti piano bagi Yifan dan dia adalah maestro, menggumamkan susunan absurd di bawah judul-judul lawas.

Di sepersekian detik yang tercipta sebelum Yifan sempat membuka mulutnya, Junmyeon menangkap sesuatu — sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari nyatanya hal itu merambat di sorot teduh Yifan.

 _Kesungguhan_.

Detik itu hilang begitu suara rendah Yifan mengalun, tapi Junmyeon bertahan dengan keterkejutannya selama beberapa waktu.

"Kau dan aku, menghitung salju seperti ini," tuturnya dengan suara yang dalam, senyumnya bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun; masih kaku di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat. "kita menulusuri jalanan yang sepi bersama. Kau akan bercerita tentang episode-episode kehidupanmu yang akan menumpuk setelah kita lama bertemu. Dan aku," Jeda. Alis Junmyeon berkedut, menanti dengan sabar apa yang akan diutarakan Yifan. "aku — entahlah, aku akan mendengarkan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan dan _mengagumi_ mu; buku-buku jarimu akan menjadi _grand_ pianoku dan aku akan mengukir berlembar-lembar nada lagu yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Dan Yifan masih melakukannya; Junmyeon sempurna terdiam. Dua ketuk di buku jari telunjuknya dan satu di jari tengah, kemudian Yifan kembali membuka mulut.

"Kemudian kita akan bertanya-tanya tentang banyak hal. Kau tentang kehidupanmu dan aku tentang kau — atau mungkin, _aku_? _Kita_? Langkah-langkah kita akan kembali kemari dan kita akan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. Sebab, kita sendirilah yang memegang jawaban yang kita mau; kau bubuhkan banyak euforia di sana-sini dan aku akan mencoba mengukir sebuah akhir yang bahagia," Suara Yifan tidak terdengar seperti miliknya sendiri; Junmyeon bersumpah dia mendengar jiwa orang lain di tengah penjelasannya yang terdengar sangat — _tidak_ _Yifan_.

"Lalu kita akan berdoa. Pada Tuhan, pada bumi — pada apapun; aku mengajakmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang murahan dan kita akan bertekuk lutut pada-Nya, mengharapkan sedikit hal yang mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi," Junmyeon bisa merasakan sebuah tekanan di sela jemarinya, dimana Yifan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pandangan lelaki itu ke bawah, menulusuri sesuatu yang ada di sepatunya. "Lantas kita akan pulang. Mungkin bersama, mungkin berlawanan arah karena aku tak akan pernah tahu rumahmu. Kita hanya kenalan di siang hari dan teman berbicara di malam hari, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu dan kau pun begitu. Esok pagi, kita akan berpura-pura tak mengenal satu lain dan itu bukan masalah."

Junmyeon memejamkan mata, memproses setiap susunan alfabet dari bibir Yifan yang terdengar seperti tawaran tidak nyata. Tidak, tidak. Yifan Wu — _prince charming_ fakultas hukum yang sangat stoik dan arogan itu — _hampir_ tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Junmyeon curiga kalau lelaki berparas bak dewa ini sempat menenggak beberapa botol besar wiski sebelum bertemu dengannya. Yifan tidak seharusnya mengatakan seperti ini, dia _bukan_ tipe orang macam itu.

Tapi di sini dia, di hadapan Yifan, mendengarkan kata-kata dramatis yang hanya bisa terdengar dari bibir yang sedang kasmaran — ah, itu membuat Junmyeon berpikir apakah Yifan mungkin sedang jatuh cinta — yang kini mengalir dengan sangat fasihnya di bibir _ice prince_ yang tak pernah kehilangan pamor di universitasnya. Yifan mungkin mabuk, Yifan mungkin menabrakkan kepalanya di sebuah dinding bata; namun tawaran itu tidak terdengar buruk bahkan sekilas.

"Itu," Junmyeon membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hanya untuk mendapati Yifan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, menyentuh jemarinya dengan sangat hati-hati dan senyum yang masih menyisakan berkas-berkas ketulusan. Napasnya berembus menjadi partikel putih, Junmyeon membalas senyum Yifan. "tidak terdengar buruk juga."

Senyum Yifan tampak puas dan Junmyeon dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat melegakan di hatinya, entah apa. Bisa jadi fakta bahwa dia akan memiliki teman berbincang mulai sekarang, atau — atau hanya wajah senang Yifan. Manapun yang menjadi kebenarannya, Junmyeon tak akan pernah menyesali itu. Salju turun, membelai kulit mereka dengan lembut. Yifan masih terasa panas, Junmyeon baru menyadari betapa dinginnya udara malam itu ketika jari Yifan terangkat.

Mungkin sejak itu Junmyeon peduli dengan tahun baru; sejak itu Junmyeon mulai menyusun satu-dua huruf untuk menjadi catatan di bawah judul _tahun baru_ yang tercetak tebal dan besar di catatannya — terkadang dengan sedikit aroma Yifan dan di lain waktu adalah pemikiran cemerlangnya. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa di pagi hari dan berkontak pada malam — seperti kata Yifan, itu bukan masalah karena mereka bukan apa-apa. Junmyeon tidak pernah keberatan dan Yifan tak pernah terganggu.

Susunan itu perlahan menjadi kata. Yang terangkum pada sebuah kalimat dan lantas mengalir menjadi sebuah paragraf — diduplikat dan diulang-ulang, tanpa peduli betapa isinya bukan definisi sains, melainkan sebuah romansa. Tentang hal-hal picisan yang Junmyeon jadikan alasan untuk menjelaskan; hal-hal picisan dari Yifan yang terus mengalami banyak repetisi.

Ah, — mungkin sebab itu pula, Junmyeon menyadari bahwa Yifan membuat pola. Pola sebuah hubungan yang disalin dengan rapi menggunakan pensil tebal, yang di kemudian hari akan diguntingnya dengan sebuah gunting tajam dan — digantung di salah satu bilik memorinya. Atau tidak; Junmyeon tak tahu yang mana. Apakah bahkan Yifan sengaja menggambar pola itu atau dia hanya terlalu sibuk menyempurnakan skrip hidupnya hingga-hingga tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah pola yang menari dari atas jemarinya acap kali buku jari Junmyeon menjadi tutsnya.

Dari situ, Junmyeon tahu kalau Yifan adalah seseorang yang sangat stagnan — kalau tidak mau disebut monoton. Tiap tahun Junmyeon meminta yang berbeda beda: sekolah, keluarga, pekerjaan, kesehatan, _shuffle, repeat_. Junmyeon adalah pria yang sederhana, kalimatnya selalu efisien dan tidak bertele-tele; selalu diucapkan di bawah embusan napasnya yang terdengar seperti nyanyian untuk tidur. Seperti, "Aku ingin sehat tahun ini," atau "Tolong beri aku nilai yang bagus," atau "Buat orang tuaku tetap sehat," dan semacamnya.

Yifan tidak.

Junmyeon tidak pernah membuat catatan, namun dia tahu benar — yang diminta Yifan selalu _sama_ , dari tahun ke tahun; susunan kalimatnya, intonasinya, ketulusannya, senyumnya — semuanya. Semuanya _sama_ _persis_. Junmyeon bersumpah kalau dia merekamnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan Yifan pada tahun berapa yang mengatakan itu.

"Aku harap bisa bersamamu lagi di sini tahun depan."

Dan Yifan benar-benar mematuhi perkataannya. Dia tidak pernah berbohong — setidaknya selama ini. Kalimatnya tak hanya ungkapan dusta manis yang mekar di awal pertemuan dan melapuk di ujung-ujung waktu; tidak, Junmyeon meyakini bahwa janji Yifan selalu mekar — selalu sungguhan tak peduli apapun yang mungkin bisa menerjangnya. Yifan benar-benar seorang pria sejati; yang dia katakan hanyalah kebenaran dan semua dilakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dia adalah juga lelaki sungguhan yang berdiri di balik meja dengan presentasi sempurna dan tatapan tajam ketika Junmyeon (tidak) sengaja melewati kelasnya. Yifan tidak berbeda dari Yifan yang tersenyum pada wanita, membantu adik kelasnya menemukan jalan menuju gedung-gedung yang membingungkan. Juga masih Yifan yang tegas; Yifan yang mampu membuat sebuah kelompok terpaku sempurna hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mata.

Junmyeon ingin mengingat Yifan dengan imej itu. Yifan yang selalu menepati janjinya, Yifan yang tidak pernah berbohong, Yifan yang sungguhan, dan Yifan yang _sempurna_. Junmyeon bisa mengulangi setiap ketukan yang Yifan rangkai di atas buku jarinya tiap kali mereka menyongsong tahun baru — setiap lembar, setiap sonet yang tersusun di waktu yang berbeda; Junmyeon hafal semua. Ia ingin sekali menunjukkan Yifan bahwa setiap ketukan yang menari di atas buku jarinya adalah mahakarya bila disatukan. Ia ingin sekali mendengar Yifan yang mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali.

Junmyeon memejamkan mata, untuk sekali saja — dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tidak akan meminta tentang sekolah, keluarga, pekerjaan, atau kesehatan. Dia akan berhenti yakin untuk bisa hidup tiap hari dan, untuk kali ini saja, dia akan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin — siapa tahu Tuhan akan kasihan padanya dan memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu memohon — Yifan. _Yifan Wu_. _Prince charming_ fakultas hukum yang sangat stoik dan arogan. Junmyeon bahkan tidak meminta Yifan untuk hadir, dia hanya memohon _nya_. Itu saja dan arti yang terpilin di dalamnya tidak akan bisa terhitung. Mungkin Junmyeon ingin Yifan datang; mungkin Yifan pergi; mungkin Yifan bahagia; mungkin Yifan _hidup_.

Junmyeon membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan yang berdiri di hadapannya dan yang menekan-nekan buku jarinya bukan lagi jemari yang sangat dikenalnya, tetapi hanya salju-salju dingin yang terasa seperti tusukan jarum di atas kulitnya — menembus dalam hingga sudut ruang dadanya, membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernapas. Napasnya terhela berat, dia masih percaya bahwa Yifan adalah pria yang pasti menepati janjinya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo, kau bisa mati kedinginan di sana," Sebuah suara memasuki telinganya. Junmyeon berbalik dan tersenyum tipis, menapaki jalanan yang terasa membuatnya beku — dia sempat berharap tentang percikan hangat itu tapi, tidak, dia hanya bisa meminta satu — tanpa menunjukkan kepedulian sedikitpun. Ia mendekati lelaki yang menunggunya. "Maaf, aku teringat sesuatu. Ayo, Hun, bagaimana kalau kita membeli _chicken tender_ nanti?"

Junmyeon sepertinya harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama — dia tak akan keberatan, asalkan Yifan tidak terganggu.

* * *

A/N: Unbeta-ed. Wrote in rush. Saya harus remake ini kapan-kapan. ;_; Selamat tahun baru!


End file.
